Small hand tools such as hammers, screwdrivers and the like are often stored and carried in a tool container. A tool container is a small box-like assembly that has a storage space that is covered by a cover portion. Tool containers are constructed to be small enough to be easily lifted and carried by one person using one hand. Typically the tools are stored in the storage space by placing them generally on top of one another in an unorganized pile. This arrangement of the tools is simple and convenient for most purposes, but may be undesirable when storing a relatively sensitive and easily damaged measuring instrument such as a level.
A typical level includes a precisely constructed (i.e., highly dimensionally accurate) elongated frame or body that includes a measuring surface and a plurality of bubble vials mounted in the body. The bubble vials are typically fluid filled tubes that are constructed of, for example, glass or plastic or other materials that can be damaged and are enclosed within protective transparent windows or covers that are also made of material that may be scratched or damaged. Storing a level as part of a pile of tools in a storage compartment of the tool container with other hand tools provides for a relatively sloppy storage arrangement, may damage the level, and may make access to the level difficult.